The Rivalry Invasion
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Originally written in 2009.
1. Chapter 1

One week and 5 days later, everyone was busy getting ready for the invasion. "This is going to be the best road trip ever!" said Timmy. "Or it could suck really bad." said SpongeBob. "Okay, get positive spirits when we get in there." said Danny. "What does that mean?" asked Beast Boy. "It means that you have to smile a lot." said Robin A. "We can do that." said Timmy. "Okay, guys. Let's get in the Eagle Association building." said Danny. Everyone started running toward the building. When you see a bunch of eagles flying everywhere, that means we reached our destination." said Danny. "I don't know how to work this costume." said Rosebud. "It's making me itch." said Budderball. "Don't worry. We're almost there." said Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me handle Emily. She can be heard sometimes." said Danny. He flew over to the secretary. "Hello, Danny. Long time, no see." said Emily. "Hey, Emily. We got some recruits and they would love to train here." said Danny. "The Supreme Leaders would be happy to see you. Follow me." said Emily as she left. Danny and the Band Members followed. "Sirs, Danny Phantom found some recruits." said Emily. "He did, did he? Well, I'm impressed. The other eagles can't find any recruits. We probably need them for the invasion." said Supreme Leader #1. "Come, Danny, to your rightful place on the throne." said Supreme Leader #4. Danny flew over to the Supreme Leaders and sat beside Supreme Leader #1. "We are so happy you returned." said Supreme Leader #5. "The Gold Eagles will love to see you too." said Supreme Leader #2. "Who are the Gold Eagles?" asked Cyborg. "And as for these new recruits, they will go in the training room." said Supreme Leader #3. "Where's that?" asked Aang. "Sir, they're new. I hope they would need a tour of the Association before they train." said Danny. "But the invasion starts in 2 hours! We don't even have time to train." said Supreme Leader #6. "Silence! The Delaware Troopers are usually early for an invasion. I'm afraid there will be no tour for the recruits, Danny. But you can tell the eagles outside to come inside and train." said Supreme Leader #1. "Okay, sir." said Danny as he rose to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, inside the training room… "Maybe we can find Tim in the Association." said Robin G. "Will you stop worrying?" asked Timmy. "I have been worried for almost 2 weeks now!" said Robin G. "Guys, the Supreme Leaders don't like arguments. If they hear us, we can get kicked out." said Danny. "Attention, eagles. Report to the office immediately." said an announcer. "What does that mean?" I asked. "The invasion will start any minute. We better get down there." said Danny. Everyone went down into the office, even Emily, the secretary eagle. "The Delaware Troopers will arrive in any minute. Have you all trained your hardest?" asked Supreme Leader #4. Everybody nodded. Just then, the doors busted open. We could all hear neighing horses. "Horses!" screamed Ashley. "Ashley, get back over here, or you'll get trampled." said Robin A. Then the Delaware Troopers have arrived. "Everyone get on the floor and put your hands up!" said Riley, a Delaware Trooper. "They are wings, Riley." said Christopher. "Oh, I knew that." said Riley. "All hail the Leader, Alex Swiss." said a Delaware Trooper named Gary. Then a black horse came into the building. The rider seemed about 70 years old. "The Eagle Association. I remember all the invasions that we had. And I always win. And I also remember you." said Alex as he pointed at Danny. "You haven't changed a bit." said Danny mockingly. "I remember the new recruits. They are the Band Members!" said Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone gasped when they heard that last sentence. "Danny? Is this true?" asked Supreme Leader #1. "If you don't believe me, take off the costumes." said Alex. "I can't take it anymore!" screamed Robin G. as he tore off his eagle costume. "See? He is a member of the group known as the Band Members. He is no eagle, Supreme Leader. Just a 16-year-old child." said Alex. "Should we kidnap him, sir?" asked Barney Neal. "Yes, we needed another recruit for the dungeon." said Alex. "Take him away, boys." said Riley. Every Delaware Trooper grabbed rope and grabbed Robin G. with them. "Let's go boys." said John Walker. "Wait a minute." said Danny. "Danny, stay out of this!" said Supreme Leader #1.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about the invasion?" asked Danny. "What about it, boy?" asked Alex. "What I mean is this: we'll turn the invasion into a contest. Whoever wins the fight gets to rescue Robin G. If not, you guys get to keep him." said Danny. "So what you're saying is that if we win this fight, (like we always do), we keep this imposter?" asked Alex. "Yes." said Danny. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do this thing." said Troy Lopez. "Alright, kid. You got a deal." said Alex. Danny sat back down in his chair. "Are you sure about this?" asked Supreme Leader #1. "Positive." said Danny. "Okay, guys, they know who we are. Rip off the costumes." I said. Every Band Member ripped off their costumes. "Get ready to be beaten all over again." said Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what's our plan?" asked Robin A. "You rescue your brother when they're not looking. The rest of us will deal with the Delaware Troopers." said Danny. "Let's do this!" said Timmy. And the battle was on! "Charge!" said Alex. Everyone got on their horses and charged at the Eagle Association and the Band Members. "I'll deal with the leader. You get the rest." said Danny. "You really are the second-leader after all." said Alex. Danny charged at Alex with claws he had from El Tigre. "You got those claws from El Tigre." said Alex as he dodged the attack. Meanwhile, Robin A. was going for his brother. "Am I glad to see you." said Robin G. "We got to get you out of there." said Robin A. "Robin! Use this!" said Tony as he threw his knife. Robin A. caught it and used it to cut the ropes. "The prisoner is loose. What do we do?" asked John W. "Kill him." said Alex. John aimed his gun at Robin G. "Got you, you punk." said John W. as he shot it. Robin G. was shot. He fell to the floor. Robin A. finished him off. After a few minutes, the Band Members and Eagle Association won. "We'll meet again. We'll be back." said Alex as he and the Delaware Troopers rode out of the building. "We did it! We saved the day, like always." said Annie as she high-fived her brother Jack S. "Let's go home and celebrate." said SpongeBob. "Guys? We have a major problem here." said Timmy. Everyone went over to Robin G.'s side. "He must've got shot." said El Tigre. "Can't you do something?" I asked Supreme Leader #1. "We can't. We don't have healing powers." said Supreme Leader #1. "Allison, he'll be fine, as long as he doesn't die." said SpongeBob. "He is dying!" I screamed. "Calm down, Allison. We'll try and do something to save him." said Danny. "Take him to the hospital immediately." said Supreme Leader #1. The ambulance came by a few minutes later and took Robin G. away. "Please be okay." said Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

We followed the ambulance truck in the hospital. "Let's hope Robin G. will be okay to live." said Chiro. After a few hours, we were waiting in the waiting room for the doctor. Then, Dr. Waterfall came in the room. "We he be okay?" asked Danny. "I'm sorry, but…" said Dr. Waterfall. "Let my brother live! If you don't, I'll harm you so badly." said Robin A. "Let the doctor finish." said Nova. "Oh, sorry." Robin A. apologized. "We're doing everything we can." said Dr. Waterfall. "Does this mean we have to wait again?" asked Aang. "Unfortunately, yes." said Danny. Dr. Waterfall went out of the room. "If your brother lives, I'll be surprised." said El Tigre to Robin A. A few minutes latet, Dr. Waterfall came back in the room. "Well?" asked Timmy. He gave them a thumbs down. "I'm sorry, Robin, but your brother died 30 seconds ago." said Dr. Waterfall. Everyone started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's go home guys. There's not much we can do anymore." said Batman. "Wait a minute, where's Danny?" asked Ash. "Let's go find him." said Chiro. Everyone went in another room and stopped suddenly when they found Robin G. and Danny. "We got to go home. There's not much we can do." said Spider-Man. "Yeah, but I got healing powers. I can heal the dead." said Danny. "Well, let's give it a shot." said Aang. Danny's hands glowed white as he healed Robin G. By a few minutes, Robin G. woke up. Everyone cheered. "Quiet! This is a hospital." I said. Everyone stopped cheering, but were still happy. "Can we go home now?" asked SpongeBob. "Yeah, let's go home and celebrate." said Ash.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone safely returned home. "That was a great road trip. Can we do that again?" asked SpongeBob. "Yeah, but in 2019." said Ash. I noticed that Robin G. wasn't here. I looked outside and there he was. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. "It's been almost 2 weeks, and we still haven't found Tim." said Robin G. "God, are you still worried about him?" I asked. "Yes, but everyone else isn't. Do you think we'll find him before something bad happens?" asked Robin G. "Yep. We always find Tim in the past, haven't we?" I asked. Robin G. went back inside with a smile on his face. I followed him.


End file.
